


Implicit

by Yalu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: love bingo, Love, M/M, POV Outsider, actually very nearly iambic pentameter, nonverbal and indirect ways of showing love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalu/pseuds/Yalu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/><i>It's in the way he says hello</i><br/>the way he says goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>It's in the way he looks at you</i><br/>and calls out, asking why.</p><p> </p><p>Cas is a bit thick when it comes to understanding what Dean doesn't say out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Implicit

**Author's Note:**

> For [love_bingo](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com) Round Three. Prompt: Language of love.
> 
> Wow, I wrote a poem. I didn't know I could do that. If anyone starts getting flashbacks to _10 Things I Hate About You_ , that's intentional. I loved the way Julia Stiles delivered those lines and the rhythm fit perfectly.
> 
> Kudos to Trojie for beta-reading and helping me hammer out a few tricksy lines.

  


It's in the way he says hello  
the way he says goodbye.

It's in the way he looks at you  
and calls out, asking why.

It's in the way he misses you,  
how whenever you are lost  
he tries so hard to find you  
no matter what the cost.

 

It's in the way he kept your coat  
and wants things just the same.

It's in the trust he has in you  
and how he says your name.

It's how he knows you better than  
you've ever known yourself  
and pulls you free of madness  
and brings you back to health.

 

It's how he calls you family  
and where he places blame.

It's how he wants your happiness  
and hides away his pain.

It's how he'll drop everything  
to help when you're in need  
no matter what you ask of him  
or how much he will bleed.

 

It's in the way he clasps your arm,  
the way he holds you tight.

It's how he won't give up on you  
and thinks of you at night.

It's in the way he's learned to pray,  
the faith once left behind,  
not in Father, but in you,  
and whispers in your mind.

 

It's in the words "I need you".  
It's in "Don't ever change".

It's in the silent understanding  
and the looks that you exchange.

You can see it in the smile  
shared just between you two.  
Listen, silly angel,  
he's saying, "I love you."


End file.
